Overlord: House of Infinite Suns
by King Kimi
Summary: Part of the Baby Bear / HōIS Fanfic Shared Universe. After being killed by Shalltear Bloodfallen, Arche is reborn as Renais Yl Htæd-Ooal Gown - Hǣlosìan Queen, Rank 02 of the HōIS - the Daughter of Ainz Ooal Gown and half-daughter of Albedo, Shalltear, and San'usagi Imperial Family member Legna Yl Htæd.


I do not own _Overlord_. This is apart of the _House of Infinite Suns_ Fanfiction Universe (_Baby Bear/HōIS_).

.

* * *

.

"_My whole belief system is that our paths are drawn for us. I believe in reincarnation. I believe we're here to learn and grow. We choose how we come into this life based on what it is we have to learn. __**Some people have harder lessons than others.**_"

.

— **Gillian Anderson**

.

* * *

.

"They're not coming," The young girl told herself as **Arche Eeb Rile Furt** leaned back against the tree. With her magic somewhat low, she had no choice but to stop and rest. "It's just me now." How could she abandon them like that? They more than just her comrades, but her friends!

Practically family!

No! Stop it. She had to get back to my sisters. **Ureirika**… **Kuuderika**.

They were counting on her to come home. And so is…

"Why did I go?" Arche asked herself before the sound of bats caught my attention. She looked up two see three bats. "Why…?" She closed her eyes, her mind wandering to our adventures.

She opened eyes once more and, to her horror, was graced by the appearance of two burning, red eyes. Defying gravity by standing on the trunk of the tree above her was a vampire of short stature and had the appearance of a buxom fourteen year old girl. Arche could only described her as a true beauty, she had pale, shiny skin, seductive, red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair was tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing me full view of her face.

While so, she wore a soft, black, evening dress with a big, heavy skirt. Her upper body was dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands were donned with long, lace gloves, not exposing any bit of skin exterior. Arche tried to back away in panic at her sudden emergence, the vampire simply smiling down upon me like a predator stalking mere prey. With her cruel, glowing gazes, she playfully said, "I think that's enough hide and seek."

Arche continued to behold the Vampire with dread before taking a sigh of resignation. She looked down sadly as she realized that running is hopeless as a horrid fear dawned on her.

"I'm still underground… aren't I?" Arche asked her fate. Vampire nodded and replied, "You're not as foolish as I first thought.

"But knowing that, are you still going to try and run?"

"Is there a point?" Arche answered, almost scoffing at the question. She knew there was no hope. The vampire knew it, too.

So, Arche's really question was why ask questions you already know the answer to? However, the Vampire decided to further mock her plight by answering the question anyway.

"A fair question," she said, "but no." In response, Arche looked at her weapon and threw it away, accept her obvious fate: Death. She returned her now empty gaze to her executioner, the vampire's smile still present.

Arche wasn't one to give up _all_ hope, however. If she was going to die anyway, she'd rather die being remembered. Even if it means being remembered by someone who considers her so insignificant, she'd most likely be forgotten anyway.

"May I ask the name of executioner?" Arche prepared.

"Certainly," was the response as she lowered herself to ground before Arche. "I am the Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Floors, **Shalltear Bloodfallen**."

"Lady Shalltear…" Arche gave a weak echo. "I wish to give you my name and my story, if you'll have them."

"Honestly, I don't see how it will benefit me in knowing either."

"It probably won't," tears streamed down Arche's elegantly beautiful face, "and I know I'm in no position for it, but… I don't want to die… only to be forgotten. P-Please, Lady Shalltear, I beg of you… if there is any mercy in your heart… I beg you listen to my story… before ending it." Shalltear looked at her face for a bit longer. The Floor Guardian didn't know what to think really. Instead of begging for her life, this girl has all but accepted her fate and is begging for someone to hear her tale instead.

Like many of the denizens of Nazarick, though not out right hating them, Shalltear held no love for humans. She saw them as only two things, playthings or food. But this girl made her feel something in her heart which has long since ceased to beat. She didn't know what it was that was causing it. Perhaps it was the young girl's appearance.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes with a face that possessed delicate features. Arche's hair was cut to a length barely reaching her shoulders. Compared to other beauties, her prettiness lied in the elegance category. She also gave the impression of a lifeless doll. In addition, she also wore a loose robe with sturdy clothes.

Shalltear shook the thought away. Perhaps it was this act of bravery in the face her inevitable demise. Whatever the case, something inside her… didn't want to kill her. However, orders are order and one does not simply defy the expectations of Lord Ainz. But, this girl, this girl who was staring up at Shalltear with pleading eyes, had convinced her to give her a little more mercy.

"Very well," she told the human. "You may have your last words." There was a moment of silence.

"My name…" the Worker said, "… is Arche Eeb Rile Furt. Ten years ago, after his ascension to the throne, Emperor Jircniv executed the order to purge many of the nobles who dared try to oppose him. The amount of bloodshed and violence he used during the purge made him known as the Bloody Emperor. Under his reign, he strengthened and enriched the Empire using his political power, overwhelming charisma, and military strength. He is considered the greatest emperor on the nation's history by its people.

"To everyone… but my family. Emperor Jircniv stripped away my family's nobility. Yeah, I was once a noble, I was even a student at the imperial magic academy. I was was almost close to fully reaching the limits of my growth potential. Even though we lost our status, my parents continued to waste money as if they were still nobles and we fell into debt.

"Thus, I hate her parents and wished to run away from home with my younger twin sisters, Ureirika and Kuuderika. I was forced to become a worker, desperately taking up jobs after jobs to repay my family's debt. It was then I joined **Foresight**, led by **Hekkeran Termite** to take on more co-op missions."

"So, in short," Shalltear summarized, "if not for your _parents'_ greed, you and your team wouldn't be here. What you are saying is you had fallen victim to the fable of 'The Farmer and the Stork'."

"I wanted to refuse at first, but I… just grew too desperate to get away from my parents. Call me weak and foolish if you want, however, unlike you, I am only human. Not all of us can be **Hǣlosìans**."

"Hǣlosìans?" Shalltear asked, confused by the word.

What in the glory of Nazarick was a Hǣlosìan. Arche spoke of them with such admiration, Shalltear began to think that this information could be useful to her lord. Arche looked down, searching her memory for the story in her head. The story **she** once told her.

"The world's full of legends and stories," Arche finally spoke, "some of them true, some made up. But there's one a woman told me from a very long time ago. Back before humanity, before the universe, she said that all Infinity was created by the **Allpower**, a sentient mass of infinite energy. They are Anything, Everything, and Nothing in between. It is said They create every universe… all, but one.

"Ours. Instead, They gave the space to three Primordial Goddesses of Their creation. **Solstice**, the Goddess of the Sun. **Lunia**, the Goddess of the Moon. **Aquarianna**, the Goddess of the Sea.

"The Three Great Mothers weren't really creative at first, create their own version of Chaos who went on to create the Greek faction and other gods and beings of different mythologies I've never heard of. But then, they created our world and decided… a different approach. The Six Great Gods, the Eight Greed Kings, the Leader of the Thirteen Heroes, the Minotaur Sage, now Ainz Ooal Gown… All of them… were once humans from another world." Shalltear gasped at this part. She wanted to cry blasphemy but…

"Legna told me that the Three Great Mothers would take human's from another world and reincarnate them as gods and place them here. They were even give their creations."

'_Is it possible?_' Shalltear thought incredulously.'_Were we truly brought here by the Three Primordial Goddess?_

'_But… that would mean that… Lord Ainz… and the other 41… were humans…_'

"However, out of the entire universe they had built," Arche continued, "the **Realm Hǣlosìs** was their greatest triumph. First, came **Shadowynn**, the Goddess of Darkness, good and bad, and the Great Mothers first child in Hǣlosìs. Then, Solstice took one of her eggs and planted it into the earth, giving birth to **Geezer**, the Eldest Tree. Their second daughter **Wynntier**, became the Goddess of Snow.

"**Terroxas**, Great Earth Dragon, made a nest deep within the earth of Mount Gœll'm. Half of the yōkai of a far off land and dragons of mighty power settled down creating new types of both. The Mothers youngest children, the **Twin Brother** and **Sister** ruled over fire and desserts. Together, they turned Hǣlosìs into a paradise. They created **Nine Races**.

"The Där'könians, the Demigod descendants of Shadowynn. The **Trïbi** the Nymph-like Daughters of Geezer. The **Ţœtonđräns**, the Elvish descendants of Wynntier. The **Brōx**, the Dwarves the Terroxas carved from the strongest stones. The **Sp'çtrés**, the Yōkai of Hǣlosìs, and the **Dragons**.

"The **Įn-Fĕrnōsïans**, the demigod descendants of the Desert and Fire Gods. Finally, the Three Goddess made their greatest children. The ones whose name came from the Realm itself. The Hǣlosìans. The demigod descendants of Solstice, Lunia, and Aquarianna: the Three Great Mothers.

"**Săncųtærï Falş** was the home of the Hǣlosìans. It was advanced in more ways than one. It was a place that no matter who you were or what world you came from, you were welcomed as a brother or sister. There was no inequality, only peace. Of course, their people were also warriors, trained should the need ever arise.

"They also extend the olive branch first, but one must never be too cautious. They were also explorers who took off to the lanes between in search of new worlds and meet new peoples in attempts of peace." Arche began to cry. "They are so powerful and inspiring, they made gods look like mere mortal beings. And our magic against them?

"Pointless. Not even the highest tier can do them harm… All these are the reason I hate being human. I wish … I could be a Hǣlosìan. Then, perhaps… I could finally be free."

Arche tears fell from her eyes, though not a cry could be heard. The pain in Shalltear's unbeating heart was growing strong. Something inside her no longer wanted kill this poor, unfortunate soul. But, as Aura would say, orders are orders. However, Shalltear decided to give her few more moments of life.

Surely, Lord Ainz wouldn't have a problem with that, right? Arche then glanced up at Shalltear as she wondered what to say.

"Do you believe in destiny?" This question took Shalltear aback for moment. For a moment, she thought on answer, eyes closed.

She then returned to Arche.

"Yes," she answered. "However, I guess that depends on how you view it." Arche began to explain her opinion as the wind blew through the trees of the **Sixth **Floor.

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape.

"But rather… some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life. I stopped placing my faith in the gods and, instead, prayed to the Mothers. Every night. Hoping that they would answer my wish for a better life. Then, one night, I dreamt of a bird that died in a show of flames and combustion, before arising from the ashes of its predecessor.

"Maybe… Maybe the Great Mothers are telling me… that in order to achieve that better life… I must die… and be reborn." Arche looked up at Shalltear with tears. "I-I'm not afraid to die. That's was risk I knew could befall me if I took this job. B-But… if I leave them with our parents…"

Arche clutched her heart, crying for her sisters welfare. Her parents were delusional and selfish individuals who would do anything to protect their status. Even…

"I-If I leave them here alone…!"

"I'll take care of them." Shalltear would forever question herself as to why she made that promise.

Arche looked up at the True Vampire with eyes filled with disbelief. This powerful being was willing to save her sisters? She would do that for a complete stranger. Shalltear continued, "Your sisters are innocent, are they not? My master, Lord Ainz, would not allow to innocent children to suffer the consequences of the crimes of others.

"Surely, Lord Ainz will bestow sanctuary for them. And I, Shalltear Bloodfallen, shall care for them in your stead."

"… Y-You mean it?"

"You have my word." Arche stood up, holding herself as if on the verge of tears. Her expression changed from uncertainty to relief, and she wiped a tear from her eye, still looking at Shalltear. "So, we're done here?" Arche closed her eyes, preparing herself for the sweet embrace of death.

Shalltear smiled, but deep down she felt a small twinge of guilt. It felt like such a waste to kill such a strong willed magic caster. Oh, well.

"I'm ready," Arche sighed, ready for inevitable fate.

"I'll be quick," said the True Vampire as caressed Arche's face, like a mother consoling her daughter. "You will hardly feel a thing. You have Lord Ainz to thank for such a generous mercy."

"… May the Great Mothers be with you," were Arche's last words. Shalltear gave her respect to the human as she replied, "And may the 41 watch over you as you cross to the other side… Arche."

… Shalltear spoke the truth.

.

… _Arche felt no pain._

.

* * *

.

_**Overlord**_

_**House of Infinite Suns**_

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

_Beginning with Rebirth_

.

* * *

.

Lunia just didn't know where Suzuki got it from. His father wasn't nearly so cruel as he was. It made the Primordial's heart ache as she watched son decimate the entirety of the four groups of workers who volunteered to explore and investigate the **Great Tomb of Nazarick**. The Primordial Goddess of All Moons couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in her son. Sure, some of those workers were not the best of people, such as that arrogant bigot Erya Uzruth, many of them were good people and did not deserve the fate Suzuki had thrown on them. Especially since Suzuki, or "Ainz" he now called himself, lured those poor souls there to begin with.

Lunia watched with her sisters Solstice and Aquarianna, heart filled with disillusionment, as her demigod son viewed his work through the Light Monitors, commending the succubus, Albedo, for her diligence during the Invasion. Lunia looked to Solstice, her skin glowing bright like the radiant dawn as her hair burned with the warm orange of sunset. Her dress was made from golden solar plasma. She was wise, practical, beautiful, and most often seen with a serious tone. Most who encounter the Primordial Goddess of All Suns often can be bound to be both intimidated and awestruck by her appearance, but underneath her fierce look, lies a heart of gold. Surprisingly, she is very forgiving and actually has a sense of humor.

She is more than aware of the mischief others throughout the universe and willing aid heroes with deal with this; like with this situation for example. Underneath her harsh exterior is a Primordial who strongly believes in the children of our universe, no matter what they do. Lunia looked over to Aquarianna who stood on Solstice's left. Just as beautiful, Aquarianna's hair was made of water just like her dress and her skin was aquamarine gem. The Primordial of All Seas often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help people find the answers they need.

Aquarianna often encourages people who pray for help to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. While kindhearted and slow to anger, the Primordial Goddess of All Seas' patience does have its limits. She can also be very forgiving. Lunia skin was moonlight silver and her dress was made of the starry night sky.

Her hair was as purple as the dusk that graduates to the blue of the dawn at the tips. Lunia is typically both stoic and affable towards people she speaks to. She can be humble, admitting that she and her sisters has made many mistakes in the past. In addition, she possesses a more caring side and is seen to care for the well being of all creation. She can also be very blunt, a trait their Hǣlosìan children had inherited.

This personality is the reason for her disappointment in Ainz.

~}*{~

"_Impressive work," the Overlord said to Albedo as he watched the horror like it was the best TV show ever. Ainz Ooal Gown has the appearance of an Overlord, an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. He tends to mainly wear an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. When he had no clothes on, his whole body alone is purely made up of just his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread._

_Furthermore, he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside his empty eye sockets. Sometimes, however, that glow can become largely intensified, leading it to elicit faint reddish flames flickering about in both his two eyes. Additionally, Ainz has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind his head. "Not only did you subdue the intruders, you did so with precious, little expenditure. I feel confident with leaving you in charge of our defense."_

_An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest._

"_You are too kind, my lord." Albedo bowed. Walking up the steps to the throne was thief who took poor Arche's voice, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. Entoma has the appearance of a young girl wearing traditional Japanese attire. Her red eyes are cute, but they never move or blink. She has mauve hair with twin chignon. Entoma never exposes bare skin except for her "face." Her true form is a spider-human (arachnoid)._

_Her face is a mask-shaped insect and her hair is formed from an organization similar to a rolled centipede's. It is clear that she looks inhuman in the illustration, yet in the novel, no one notices her identity as a monster until she removes the mask. She also disguises her voice with that of a cute girl by using a leech that steals human victims' voice after killing them._

_{Excuse me, Lord Ainz,} the Battle Maid said with Arche's stolen voice. {It is time for Lady Aura and Lord Mare to depart.} Ainz dismissing the Light Monitors at this news and said, "Very well. I'll see them off." The Overlord rose to his feet while Albedo gave him a look of concern._

"_Surely, you can't be happy to hear that thief's voice again," she said._

"_On the contrary," he replied. "I am quite pleased. I was the one who suggested she take the girl's voice in the first place. Which reminds me - Entoma."_

_{Lord?} Entoma answered._

"_What did you do to the rest of her body parts?" Ainz asked, "Did you ensure they were put good use?"_

_{To the best of my ability, Lord Ainz. To summarize, her head was given to one of the Silk Hat Demons and her arms were divided amongst the Deadman Struggle._

_{Lord Demiurge requested her skin and the rest of her remains were given to given to Grant's children. In the end, I believe every last piece of her was useful in some way. Furthermore, as granted, Lady Shalltear is heading to the Baharuth Empire to obtain custody of her sisters and teach her parents a lesson of greed.}_

"_Good! I'm pleased to hear it." Walking away to see of the Dark Elf Twins, Ainz continued, "It is the responsibility of the hunter to use every part of its prey without waste. This is how we respect the dead."_

~}*{~

"Forgive my coldness sister," Aquarianna began, "but it appears to me that your son is a far more cruel than Zeus or Kronos."

"You are simply pointing out the truth," Lunia replied. "Though it hard to witness, Ainz has proven that the form he has chosen to take lacks the compassion to be a god."

"Many gods have no compassion at all, sisters." Solstice added, "As the Greek goddess of strife and discord, Eris, goal in life is to create chaos and disorder in the entire world.

"And although a goddess, she was not outright malevolent, Hera is known to be a vengeful being and is especially cruel towards those who cross her. Ainz simply behaves no differently than any other god in the past. But I do agree that his repressed emotions maybe an issue. While Ainz is a cautious and stingy person, he is always trying to plan ahead and control details beforehand in order to avoid any haphazard actions that can endanger Nazarick's existence. This means going so far as lying to the inhabitants in the New World that he can't used one of his Super-tier spells for years to come after using it once.

"Since being transferred to the new world and becoming an actual undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating while his emotions repressed."

"As the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown," Lunia added, "Suzuki loves to reminisce about the wise words from his fellow guildmates as they may hold some meaning now in the New World, which the NPCs wholeheartedly agreed to. As he is loyal to his friends and the NPCs created by them, he acts with a certain degree of nobility, when leading his devoted followers properly, seeing him in the image of a divine entity. It was so they can faithfully have a Supreme Being to look up to and depend on since he is the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the last Supreme Being to have stay with them even after their creators have left them behind. He is caring for them like a father figure would as Ainz tries to act that way for Pandora's Actor and his friends' NPCs."

"When he is crowned king of his newly-formed country the Sorcerer Kingdom," Aquarianna took over, "this trait will play a certain key role in earning loyalties among his countrymen. For instance, the Guildmaster Ainzach describes Ainz as being a rational person who makes wise decisions carefully, commanding him to be an intellectual, but merciful ruler. Additionally, Ainz is open-minded to others' opinions of the actions he has partaken, appreciating their criticisms and learning from his mistakes, in which the Floor Guardians couldn't do to help him."

"Furthermore, my son is not only looked upon as a thoughtful and generous person, but also by the people who work for him while kindly rewarding them with YGGDRASIL items due to their hard work. At the same time, young Suzuki is true to his words and oath, when he honorably accepted certain conditions made by individuals in the form of promises held to a high degree without betraying them.

"He has a benevolent nature of ruling over his nation peacefully without bloodshed, figuring there is still always room for reasonable negotiation. Yet at times, however, young Suzuki must feel paranoid and pessimistic that his Floor Guardians or other NPCs that follow after them may someday abandon him if he doesn't live up to their expectations."

"Nonetheless, he only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself above all else, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, Ainz holds no deep attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. Ainz did not view humanity as an enemy, but he could kill human beings with no hesitation for the sake of his goals.

"Even so, he wanted to avoid conflict with other players especially the ones who are human that would protect their kind. After killing Shalltear with his own hands, he became a lot more vigilant and hostile against players or other foes with World Items that could possibly harm Nazarick in the near future. Aside from the NPCs of Nazarick, the only players Ainz will show most concerned for were his past companions. On the other hand, Ainz has a competitive side to him, regarding the actions of players within the New World was what motivated him to not fall behind in terms of technological development. Likewise, everything he does was all for the sake of his Guild, the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and the Sorcerer Kingdom altogether.

"For that reason, Ainz is secretive about the information he may have gained, refusing to disclose anything in case it serves Nazarick's interest. Since Ainz prioritizes knowledge as an utmost importance to him, he also likes to participate in doing random experiments. With the sole purpose of obtaining valuable information on the New World's inhabitants, martial arts, magic, items, or even their way of life such as religion." Lunia finished up with, "In his dark warrior persona as Momon, he is viewed by people to be very dignified as a worthy adamantite adventurer yet not willing to make others uncomfortable around him. True to his nature, Momon is also very faithful and honorable, when he refused Nfirea's request for the Swords of Darkness, prioritizing them first as it was something he accepted before anything else.

"While he holds great trust with his comrades, he refuses outside aid if they happen to slow him down during his job. Let alone that, he would use some of his spare time to exchange greetings with every single adventurer's group in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Out of respect for his fellow adventurers, he doesn't like to reap the rewards for himself and wants them who took part in stopping the disturbance within Re-Estize to be paid equally as well."

"All of that established, should we honestly risk the safety of these people in order to give the benefit of the doubt to a wild card such as Ainz Ooal Gown?" Aquarianna asked.

Solstice thought on this before saying, "Beneath his cloak of darkness, I believe that Ainz Ooal Gown has been of great help for the people he has forced to join. So, for me, I believe that yes, he deserves a chance. That said, I do not believe he should go unpunished for the death of those innocents… and our sole human believer in that world." Solstice waved her hand and the soul of Arche appeared before them. Aquarianna shook her head sadly as she looked at the soul that was unjustly killed.

"Poor Girl," she said. "She did not deserve to die like that."

"We were planning to reincarnate her anyway." Lunia reminded her sister.

"Yes, but we all agreed to ensure that her younger sisters were placed in a far more suitable home."

"At least young Shalltear n has promised to take care of them in young Arche's stead."

"But that cannot excuse what she has done."

"And it doesn't," Solstice interceded, "which is why she and young Albedo will share young Suzuki's punishment." Lunia and Aquarianna looked at Solstice bewildered before to each other in an attempt understand the meaning of the Primordial Sun's words.

"And… what exactly have you planned for my son's punishment?" Lunia asked.

.

* * *

.

**Ainz Ooal Gown** was surprised by many things from time to time. Everything from the game of YGGDRASIL suddenly coming to life, Nazarick being transported to an unknown world, being turned into an ACTUAL undead. However, Ainz was not expecting to awake in a vast void of everlasting darkness.

"Hmm?" He said, "Where… am I? What is this Realm?" He took a step forward and realized he just woke up standing!

Now that he now thought about it, he never felt the need to eat and sleep ever since he arrived in the New, so how did he even wake up in the first.

"Hmm… This is rather strange…"

"Lord Ainz!" Ainz turned and shock silently over took his skeleton frame as he saw **Albedo** and Shalltear.

"Albedo? Shalltear?"

"L-Lord Ainz?" Albedo was the first to speak. "Wh-What is going on?"

"Do you have any idea of what just happened, my Lord?" Shalltear asked. Ainz looked around and, like before, saw nothing but his two companions and pitch black.

"I could be wrong," he answered, "but I believe we have been brought into the Void."

"The Void?" Albedo asked, "what is that, Lord Ainz?"

"The Void is the philosophical concept of nothingness manifested," their Supreme Being said. "The notion of the Void is relevant to several realms of metaphysics.

"The Void is also prevalent in numerous facets of psychology, notably logotherapy. The manifestation of nothingness is closely associated with the contemplation of emptiness, and with human attempts to identify and personify it. As such, the concept of the Void, and ideas similar to it, have a significant and historically evolving presence in artistic and creative expression, as well as in academic, scientific and philosophical debate surrounding the nature of the human condition. In this sense, knowledge or experience of the Void could be said to actually be unknowing, given its inherent ineffability. In Western mystical traditions, it was often argued that the transcendent 'Ground of Being' could therefore be approached through aphairesis, a form of negation."

"That is… quite unsettling, I have to say." Shalltear held herself as memories of her conversation with Arche resurface. Ever since she kill the human, she has been having dreaming of the Hǣlosìans she was told about destroying the Great Tomb of Nazarick and, worse, the Three Great Mothers snapping their fingers and sentencing them to Oblivion. She couldn't help but fear… could this be the work of the Primordial Mothers? Was Lord Ainz to be punished for HER sins?

"Forgive my ignorance, however if this is basically nothingness, how did we come to be here?"

"Because we brought you here." In a burst of light, three figures appeared; a woman made from the plasma of the son, another whose skin was like moonlight, and one last woman consisting of water and stars. Shalltear began to shiver as she began to fear the worst. She looked at Ainz with concern as he stared at the three Primordials, frozen.

Albedo, as always protective of her lord, stood in front of Ainz in a battle ready stance, delivering a intimidating gaze to their abductors.

"Who are you?" Albedo demanded, "I am warning you, I am not kind to anyone that dares to lay their hand on-!"

"Mother?" Albedo immediately shut up and turned Ainz in shock. If the Overlord had eyes, they would complete the dropped jaw.

Lunia gave him a warm, motherly smile and said, "You have grown so much… Suzuki."

"We are the Primordial Goddesses of this Universe," said the Sun. "Solstice, the Primordial Goddess of All Suns."

"Your mother, Youn Suzuki." Lunia said next, "Lunia the Primordial Goddess of All Moons."

"And Aquarianna, the Primordial Goddess of All Water and Seas." Aquarianna finished.

"They are real," Shalltear muttered under her breath so Ainz and Albedo couldn't here.

"I…! I…! I did not…!"

"I… am honestly surprised." Ainz replied, "I did not consider the fact that my own mother would be a Goddess, and let alone a Primordial."

Chuckling, Lunia replied, "You have a lot to learn about being a God, my Son."

"Mother, why have you brought us here?" Ainz asked. "Is something grave happening?" Solstice waved her and Arche's soul appeared before them.

Shalltear grimaced in shame and turned her head to the side, guilt forced her heart to race.

"Young Arche was a genius young girl amongst the magic casters in the imperial magic academy." Solstice said, her tone scolding. "On the other hand, she would actually be more of a silent hard worker than just being a talented person. She was almost close to fully reaching the limits of her growth potential.

"Young Arche was a fallen noble after the ascension of young Jircniv to the throne, who stripped away her family's nobility. Even so, her parents continued to waste money as if they were still nobles and fell into debt. Thus, she hated her parents and wished to run away from home with her younger twin sisters. Somewhere in her lifetime, young Arche was forced to become a worker, desperately taking up jobs after jobs to repay her family's debt. It was then she joined Foresight led by young Hekkeran to take on more co-op missions.

"Young Arche and young Roberdyck returned and met up with young Hekkeran and young Imina. Young Hekkeran asked about the moneylender to young Arche. She confessed that her family was in debt due to the extravagance of her parents' spending habits. Considering young Arche's circumstances, though they deny that they are worried about her, Foresight decided to accept the quest from young Female to investigate the large tomb. Young Arche later returned home and scolded her father for wasting money as if they were still nobles.

"She then went to see her younger twin sisters and decided to get away from home and take her sisters with her when she finished the quest. Young Arche and her companions soon arrived and discovered a huge amount of treasure in the four affiliated tombs. She and her companions would venture deeper into the underground tomb, and as they expected, more treasures along the way. However, they were then teleported to the 6th Floor Colosseum, and ended up meeting you, Ainz, and other young Floor Guardians." Ainz grimaced as he realized were Solstice was going with this and she was, obviously, less than thrilled.

"Desperately, young Hekkeran tried to deceive you," the Primordial Sun continued, "but you saw through his lies and fought them as a warrior. Later, you decided to reveal your true power. This turn of event caused the terrified young Arche to vomit, not only once, but twice, after witnessing the overwhelming presence you actually had. Knowing that they were outmatched against you, young Arche's comrades told her to escape as they would stall. Young Arche tried to run away until finally realizing that she's still underground.

"Mentally cornered and falling into absolute despair, she was caught by…" she looked at Shalltear who fearfully looked up at her, "you, young Shalltear Bloodfallen. In her final moments, all young Arche could think of was her twin sisters whom she dearly loved and fainted from mental shock. Soon afterwards…" a dangerous glare from the Primordial Sun Goddess was sent to the vampire, "… you killed her while she was still unconscious."

"So? I hardly see what's the point of this accusation is." Albedo turned her nose up.

"With all due respect, it was an order that Shalltear needed follow. Plus, that _girl_ was just a worthless human."

"And you are just a succubus, young Albedo." Lunia said as her eyes narrowed, "And yet, we see no reason to disintegrating you were you stand."

"Young Albedo, we fail to see what makes young Arche's life any less valuable than yours," Solstice added. "It is the duty of the strong to protect the week.

"Yes, she enter your tomb without permission, but she did what needed to out of a need to survive. She proved her strength when she sacrificed her life to save her sisters. Humans have a strength that you fail to acknowledge and arrogance will be the downfall of not only you, but Ainz as well on his quest to become a god. Which is why you must-"

"Great Mothers, please!" Shalltear cried out.

The Three Primordials turned to the True Vampire who was now kneeling before them desperately. "I am the one responsible for this crime against you as Arche was one of your followers! So, I beseech you, please spare Lord Ainz and Albedo!"

"Shalltear..." Ainz 'breathed'. Eyes wide, Albedo asked, "Wh-Why are you even-"

"Please, I beg of you…!"

"Young Shalltear!" The True Vampire looked up to the sound Solstice calling her name. The Primordial Sun shook her head and gently hushed, "Enough." Shalltear remained silent with a fearful expression on her face.

Solstice continued, "I'm sorry, young Shalltear. However, this a punishment you must all share. Genocide, slavery, sexual harassment, attempted murders, mass murder, rape, torture - these are crime to all walks of Infinity that the three of you committed in total. Therefore, you will all pay the price of your trespasses."

"A-All of us!?" At this point, Albedo instantly became aggressive. "_Y-You would dare lay a finger on-_"

"Calm down, Albedo!" Ainz ordered. Albedo looked at her lord in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was going to accept this.

"But…! Lord Ainz!"

"There is no point in trying to fight beings such as them," he explained.

"Primordials such these could easily control reality on a whim. Also," his tone now held warning, "Lunia is my mother. Thus, I expect you to show her, as well as Solstice and Aquarianna, the same respect you show me, if not more. That also includes excepting the punishment they see fit place. So restrain yourself at once!"

Albedo shook before coming to accept the orders of the man she loves.

"As you wish, my Lord." Albedo said before, with irritation and restrained rage, joined Shalltear in kneeling to the Primordials.

"I-I… I apologize for my… inadequate behavior." In response, the Great Mothers, with understanding and forgiveness, nodded to the Succubus. However, deep down inside they were little annoyed. They couldn't, for the life of them, understand how non-primordial gods enjoyed people bowing to them. They didn't like people not making eye contact when speaking to them and didn't like being like they belonged on some pedestal.

It's the same reason why Chaos hasn't been seen in eons, to avoid this reaction that she found so unnecessary. They should entirely be afraid of the Great Mothers to the point bowing to appease them, because if they wanted hurt them that way, it would have been instantly without their knowledge and pain. Moving on, Solstice raised her and declared, "First things first, allow us to introduce someone who will a major part in your punishment." The sound of footsteps was heard throughout the void of darkness. Ainz, Albedo, and Shalltear turned around and are graced by a new woman.

She is a woman with fair skin, white hair, and lilac eyes. She wore most of her hair down, with a small section of it tied into a small bun that trails some of the hair down below it. Most of her bangs were tied back, aside from a large lock that framed her face to her left. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a raised, pale blue collar and a blue rhombus-shaped crystal on the upper chest. Her long, high-waisted skirt was white with a faint purple tint and a purple sash around the waist.

For accessories, she wore gray, circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers. She greeted the three Primordials with an eshaku, a bow of about 15 degrees that is used around acquaintances and is a generally polite way of saying thank you or casually greeting someone. The Goddess returned the gesture with appreciation.

"Great Mothers," she said, "you have summoned me?"

Lunia gestured to the woman and announced, "Children, may present young Legna Yl Htæd, Queen, Rank 07, of the Hǣlosìan and member of the 618th HōIS."

Shalltear's eyes grew wide with fear as the dots instantly connected. The moment Legna appeared, there was aura that was nigh-suffocating. It felt as if this woman couldn't just kill her, oh no. It felt like she could crush her with little to no effort.

"Young Legna," continued by Aquarianna, "this is young Ainz Ooal Gown, a New God of Death from Rojam Anacra, and his subordinates - young Albedo and young Shalltear."

"How do you do," she greeted with another eshaku to which only Ainz returned. Shalltear and Albedo where to busy shaking from a fear they never thought that they would be on the receiving end of.

"Quite well, thank you," he replied. "As you can imagine, forging a kingdom is no easy task." Legna nodded and turned to the Mothers.

"Great Mothers, why am I here?" The Goddesses look to each other with knowing glances than turned back to the Hǣlosìan.

"Young Legna," said Lunia, "you are desiring a child, correct?" What fear Albedo and Shalltear once felt was instantly replaced by rage and jealousy. They glared at Legna as they waited for her answer.

"Yes, my Mothers," she answered, "but why do you ask?" The Goddesses moved Arche's spirit in front of her.

"We wish to reincarnate this young child as a Hǣlosìan and we would like for you to carry her." Solstice answered. Legna gasped as a twinkle hope appeared in her eyes. The Great Mothers themselves were offering to grant her wish of having a child! It was dream come true!

"Oh, Great Mothers! Do you mean it?" Legna cheered with joy.

"However, she will not be your child solely." Aquarianna added and looked Ainz, Albedo, Shalltear. "When a person produces reproductive cells, a small sliver of their splits off with those cells. These slivers are called Soul Seeds and we intend to one from the four of you, merge them with Arche, and place them inside Legna.

"This will make the three of you… half-mothers, young Albedo, Legna, and Shalltear. Young Ainz, in turn, will be her father."

"WHAT!?"

Only Legna remained (somewhat) calm and answered, "As wish, my Mothers! I will share my child with anyone if it means I can finally have child of my own." Ainz, Albedo, and Shalltear looked at Legna with a look of pure disbelief.

"This is your punishment, you three." Solstice said, "Until your daughter reaches the age of fifteen… you **will** have no contact with her. _At all_." Albedo's reaction to having a daughter with her lord Ainz only to be denied even know her was predictable.

"**WHAT!? This…! This is simply **_**unacceptable!**_" Albedo exploded in a rage. "The fruit of our love denied from us!? **From **_**ME!?**_"

"Do not forget, young Albedo," said Aquarianna who leveled a glare with the smallest hint of mockery, "she will be the reincarnation of a human. And you said it yourself; 'Humans are weak and pathetic. Just tiny insects meant be crushed under foot.'" Albedo immediately called down as the Primordial Sea Goddess used her own words against her, cutting through and burning the succubus at her heart and soul. Albedo fell to her hands and knees in despair as realized that this was her part of the punishment.

Her first born was to be a former HUMAN in order to mock her. She looked up at the Great Mothers who gazed upon her with a look of both sympathy and indifference, but demanded respect. Albedo bowed her head, tears in her eyes as finally felt what it was like. To feel weak and pathetic... like a tiny insect made to be crushed underfoot. The Goddesses side at this miserable display.

"There is a silver-lining," said Lunia. "The three of you will have a Heart Link with your daughter, just as the Hǣlosìan do with each." Albedo looked up, but it was the Overlord who spoke first.

"Heart Link, mother?"

"Hǣlosìans possesses a link to others through their heart," Solstice explain, "which allows them to know each other's locations, share in powers or other capabilities. However, with this will come the power fully interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of your soon to be child, allowing the four of you to understand her better than she will understand herself.

"This will also reawaken the emotions you lost, young Ainz. So, don't be surprised when you are suddenly racked with guilt when you return. It is also further punishment for you." Ainz did nothing but hum in response. He wasn't about to argue with his mother, let alone a Primordial.

"I suppose I cannot do anything about this." Ainz smartly nodded. The Goddesses returned it then turned to Shalltear who felt their gaze.

"After young Arche's death," said Solstice, "we understand that you were finally give permission to retrieve her sisters to raise as your own. Unfortunately, by the time you were finally given permission, the girls have already been sold to slavery."

Shalltear gasped in shock and immediately realized her next punishment. "This will not excuse your promise to young Arche's death. You will find them and you will keep your promise." All Shalltear could do was nodded in response. The Goddesses raised their hands and said, "Now… let us begin."

The bodies of Ainz, Albedo, Legna, and Shalltear began to glow soulful blue before the aura flew into Arche's soul, becoming a small orb the size of a baseball in Solstice's hand. The orb then float and phased into Legna's womb, causing her to gasp and held the area the area, as if she could already feel the baby. Albedo glared at the Hǣlosìan Queen with jealousy and hatred. How dare she bare Ainz child before her! And it was also her child, too!

"With that, our business is complete," said Lunia.

"Mother, before we leave," asked Ainz, "would it be alright for me to ask Lady Legna what she intends to name the girl?" Instead of answering his question, the Great Mothers turned to the Hǣlosìan. Legna asked, "Do you you mind answering his question, young Legna?" Legna looked down to her womb, trying to think of an answer.

She opened her eyes and said "I was thinking of naming her…"

.

* * *

_**\- Fifteen Years Later -**_

* * *

.

_KUMPH! KUMPH! KUMPH!_

.

* * *

**\- Japan, Earth -**

* * *

.

The sound of knocking woke her from her slumber. The young, fifteen year old woman's skin is a deathly pallor. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow blue, even brighter when she is agitated. She has black hair with a face that possessed delicate features. Renais' hair was cut to a length barely reaching her shoulders.

Compared to other beauties, her prettiness lied in the elegance category. She also gave the impression of a lifeless doll and has pointed ears. On her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She sat up groaning, not bothering to stretch away what little drowsiness remained. The ceiling of her room formed an arch, and a little over midway up the walls was a thick, blue border with silver edges.

In a few places around the room were arch-shaped bookshelves attached to the walls. The room had silver sconces with blue teardrop beads hanging from them. The entrance area was three steps lower than the rest of the room and had a pair of black armchairs with silver frames next to a glass coffee table with a silver frame. On the floor beneath this furniture set was an ornate off-white rug with borders of varying thicknesses in a pattern of silver, black, silver, blue, silver. Nearby was a fireplace, above which hung a mirror with silver curved, leafy designs on the black frame.

Hanging to the left of the door was a thick, blue curtain pulled to the side by a lighter blue tie. In the back of the room was an enormous window with equally tall, thick, blue curtains pulled aside by lighter blue ties. Next to the window was a simple black desk.

"My Lady," a feminine voice called from beyond the door, "he has begun the mission." The eyes of **Renais Yl Htæd-Ooal Gown** narrowed in determination.

She got out of bed and began to change into magi-dresser, magi-tech clothing that can change it's user attire in response to its wearer's mental commands. She placed the small device on her left bicep and hit it. When she left her she was now wearing a white bustier covered by a revealing and stylized blue cloak. Her left arm was fashioned with armor and a pauldron, while her right arm was distinguished by a pinwheel bracelet. She also wore greaves.

The Hǣlosìan Queen, Rank 02, stood eloquent and dignified, an air of Hǣlosìan courage and righteousness swirled around her. Her eyes were filled with noble sense of humanity and an honest morality. In her left hand, she held a gigantic scythe that is almost twice her size with pair of shotgun barrels are also situated on either side of the main blade. Half way through the snaith was a chain that corkscrewed and connected to the other half of the scythe… which was a BIGASS, F*** YOU GREATSWORD. It also had a pair of shotgun barrels situated on either side of the main blade.

She looked to her right said, "Good morning, **Megara**. I see that you are ready to go." **Megatron Griffin** \- or '**Meg**' for short - stood as stoic as Renais, the Lady of her Familia. She sported short brown hair with an ahoge, emerald eyes, and a thicc, hourglass figure. She wore a pink, hooded cloak which was decorated with light green tassels and covered a white robe, light purple shirt, and light purple sash.

She also wore a pink beret latched upon the rear right side of his hair, as well as large wire-rimmed round glasses.

"Would you expect any less of me, my Lady?" Meg asked her Mistress as joined her in walking down the long, carpeted hallway of predominant white, with golden decorations as highlights. Hanging from the ceiling were numerous chandeliers made of precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance.

"Of course not," Renais shook her head and answered as they continued along their way. Nature paintings are hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. There is also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls. Next, she was walking along an upper-level balcony above a large dining hall. A white and green floral centerpiece decorated the white-clothed table.

Every column both above and below bears a sconce, but these candles were not lit. Beside Renais and Meg on the balcony were large arch-shaped openings with white gauze curtains. Through one of the curtains, a crystal chandelier can be seen in another room. There was a shut, brown wooden door in the direction the Hǣlosìan women were heading. They walked down a wide stairway with curving balconies on either side above it.

Large female statues filled the space on either side of the bottom stairs. Behind Renais and Meg, a paned triptych of arched windows let in the sun, casting their shadows onto the blue-carpeted steps in front of them. The floor at the bottom of the stairs had a purple and white oval design in its center. Both levels had open archways leading to other rooms. "So, is everyone else ready?"

"They're awaiting your orders now, my Lady." Meg answered. They continued walking before ariving at the end of the hall, outside the pair of doors to the Conference Chamber. They were a majestic set of double doors that were covered in intricate carvings.

"Good," was Renais' reply. Her grip on an oni mask obscured her entire upper face - except her nose - as she put it on.

.

"_Then let us get started, shall we?"_

.

* * *

.

**\- Next Time -**

.

**Chapter I**

_Battle for the Dragon Queen_

.

* * *

**AN:** Shout out to **Aaron Tian**, the fanfiction author of _Trilogy: The Imperium of the Dead King (The Black Crusade)_, for letting me use his story for inspiration, along with using Momonga in this as well. I hope you enjoy this. Also, shout outs to **Putain de Plagieur**, **foxchick1**, **Neptunia56**, and **PEJP BengtZone V2** who have been big helps.

Renais' appearance is inspired by Arche Eeb Rile Furt, Salem from _RWBY_, Ainz Ooal Gown, Albedo, Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Rin Onigawara from _Armed Girl's Machiavellism_ (more precisely, her mask's first appearance in episode 1, after it was broken by Amō Kirukiru and before it was broken in the conflict with Fudō Nomura). For her battle mode, see Meia from _Mobius Final Fantasy_ to see what it looks like (finalfantasy . fandom wiki / Meia)

Look up Anime Meg Griffin by Glee-chan to see what Meg looks like. Her is loosely based on Ava's attire (_Kingdom Hearts χ[chi]_) with glasses mimicking Tōko Fukawa's (_Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc_) and her beret based on Yuri Nakamura (_Angel Beats__!/__エンジェルビーツ_).

Renais' name is derived form the word "Renaissance". I found the name fitting because the word _Renaissance_ literally means "Rebirth", which expresses Arche / Renais' situation perfectly.

Please review and give me your thought and sorry for this chapter being slow-paced. See ya later, Storytellers!

* * *

.

**Next Chapter Summary:** Renais and her Familia's rescue mission for the Dragon Queen, Draudillon Oriculus, goes awry and turns into a battle between Renais' Familia and her brother Momonga's team of demon executioners, co-lead by Demiurge.


End file.
